


A Malfoy Welcome

by FatallyAddicted2Smut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Collar, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatallyAddicted2Smut/pseuds/FatallyAddicted2Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pwp ficlet about how Hermione is welcomed into the family after she becomes Draco's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Malfoy Welcome

Hermione's head was bobbing up and down, her mouth fully stuffed with Draco's cock. She hollowed her cheeks as she moved her lips up to the head of his impressive hard-on and twirled her tongue around it. Draco growled and clenched his teeth as he did his best to hold off coming into her warm mouth. He looked over to his left and watched his father fisting his own erection as he took in the scene of his son's wife going down on him.

Lucius nodded at his son and began walking towards the couple. Draco reluctantly pulled Hermione's delectable mouth off from his cock and urged her to move up and straddle his hips. As soon as she had her wet cunt over him, she grabbed his dick and lined it up before dropping down and sheathing him completely. Her husband swore and grabbed her hips. He bucked his hips up which brought a squeal from the brunette.

Hermione noticed her father-in-law kneel behind her and leaned down to kiss Draco passionately. Lucius started kissing the witch's lower back and trailed his tongue down her scrumptious arse. He teased her with it and finally used his hands to part her cheeks. His son and wife slowed down as the older wizard rimmed her rosebud. His administrations were rewarded with a sensual moan from Hermione. Spurned on by her apparent excitement, he speared her back hole with his talented tongue. She responded by jerking forward and Draco held her tighter.

Lucius whispered a wandless lubricating spell and began to use his fingers to stretch Hermione's tight ring of muscle. Draco started to whisper tender words of love and admiration into her ear helping her to relax. Soon, the brunette was pushing back against his fingers and begging for him to put his cock in her arse.

Draco watched as his father pushed himself into her arse hole. He watched her momentarily scrunch up her face and then that changed to a look of complete bliss as she was full of both the Malfoy men.

They worked together and formed a rhythm that had Hermione moaning and crying out to Merlin about how good she felt. Draco encouraged her by telling her she was such a good girl and how much he loved her. Lucius reached around his daughter-in-law and pulled her upright, palming her full breasts. His son reached his thumb down to the top of her slit and began to rub and pinch the bundle of nerves, telling her to let go and come for them. Only minutes passed before the witch began to scream out that she was coming. Both men increased their pace. Lucius found completion first and jets of his seed were released into Hermione's tight ass. Draco waited until he felt his father pull out and he held his wife's hips with a bruising grip as he arched himself in as deep as possible, coming hard enough that he saw colors behind his eyelids.

Hermione collapsed on top of her husband and tried to get her breathing under control. Draco rubbed her back lovingly and rained kisses upon her forehead.

Lucius stood up and walked to the corner where his wife knelt with only a wide diamond choker around her pale slender neck. He plucked the leash from the hook on the wall and attached it to her collar. "Time to welcome the new Lady Malfoy, Cissa." He commanded and led her to the younger couple. 

Once there, he pushed her towards their daughter-in-law. Draco gave his wife a kiss and rolled her off him. His mother crawled up between Hermione's legs and slid her tongue between the brunette's swollen folds, licking up all the juices that were still spilling from both openings.

Hermione reached down and curled her fingers into Narcissa's straight blond tresses. She tightened her hold and lifted her hips up towards the older witch's mouth. "That's it," she moaned. "Clean up you husband and son's spunk, pet." Narcissa let out a satisfied sigh and delved deeper into the brunette's pussy.

Lucius watched his wife perform with pride for a moment and then glanced over at his son's smirking face. He finally looked at the newest member of his family and arrogantly announced, "Welcome to the Malfoys, Hermione."


End file.
